Angels Fall First
by bassplayersrock
Summary: A new foreign exchange student from Germany comes to Hogwarts at the beginning of Harry's 6th year. The girl with strange memories and a strange past helps Harry bring about the fall of the Dark Lord. Tom Riddle, Harry Potter, original character.
1. Default Chapter

~For Chels~  
  
Running. Running faster and faster. Where was she running? What was she running from, or what was she running to? She didn't know she just had to run.  
  
She ran until she could run no more, then suddenly, in front of her was the tallest, most eerie, yet most familiar castle she had ever seen. She had been here before. Walking inside, she found the place to be deserted.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
"Excellent, how wonderful of you to join me."  
  
The girl whipped around to stand face to face to the most feared wizard of her time, though she couldn't tell just by looking at him. He had the appearance of any normal teenage boy his age, though he would most likely stand out amongst them. He was beautiful. Pure perfection, and grace. She knew him, but she didn't want to know him. ~*~ Sixteen year old Eliza Dishque shot up in bed, breathing heavy, sweat pouring down her face. This wasn't the first dream she had had of this mysterious stranger. She knew him only in dreams, only in memories. Distant memories. Memories of love, memories of lost love, memories of pain. Most of all memories of him. Who was he? What did he want? And why must he haunt her dreams every night?  
  
She glanced over at the clock on her dresser. 4:23. She still had another 3 hours before she had to get up, but she knew she would never sleep now. Slowly, she rolled out of the bed and started to the bathroom.  
  
As she made her way down the stairs her thoughts began to wander back to him. At first she thought it was just some dream guy that her mind had made up. She saw him as the perfect man, the one she would spend forever with, grow old with. But as time progressed he became more of a danger. A warning sign almost. A warning of things to come.  
  
Her father always said "History repeats itself. It's constant circle. The life you're living now, has already, in some way, been lived by another."  
  
Could it be that she was reliving someone else's memories? Was he more than just a dream? ~*~ Hundreds of miles away a young boy with a peculiar lightening bolt scar on his forehead and round glasses, was also waking after another particularly frightening dream. About his mother, again.  
  
Of course, this boy had never known his mother, so how could he possibly be dreaming about her? A woman whom he only had photographs of to prove her existence. What was the point in dreaming of things that were lost? Things forgotten.  
  
That was, after all, what his mother was. One of the lost, and forgotten. Known now only in the history books.  
  
She had died for him. He often thought of this. He often dreamed of this. Her death, it constantly plagued his mind, haunted his steps. The strange thing was that these dreams almost never included his father. He had died that same night, why was he constantly left out?  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" A deep voice boomed from downstairs.  
  
"Oh, great." Harry mumbled, jumping up quickly and heading down the stairs.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"You've slept long enough, you do have chores to do you know! When you live under my roof you live under my rules! Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir." Harry walked into the kitchen to begin his daily chores. 'Thank God I'm leaving for school in a week.' he thought as he picked up the rag and began the dishes. ~*~  
  
Eliza had spent nearly the whole morning out on her deck, listening to absolutely nothing, watching for absolutely nobody, when finally her mother walked out to tell her to come in or she'd "catch her death of cold" as her mother so nicely worded it.  
  
Her family now sat around the table, eating breakfast, as is family tradition. Get up at 7, breakfast at 7:30. Leave for work or school at 8. Her father had been in the military, everything was routine.  
  
But today there was a nervous feeling in the air. Nervous and timid. Something this family had never been before.  
  
"'Liza, dear, there's something we've been meaning to tell you for some time now, but we just haven't gotten around to it." her mother began the infamous speech.  
  
Eliza knew it before the words were even out of her mouth. They were moving. Again.  
  
"Where to this time?" she asked suddenly, before her mother could finish.  
  
"England. You're father has been reassigned. But there's something else we should tell you."  
  
Eliza waited expectantly. Her mother looked at her father, the both looked very unsure of how to put this. Whatever "this" was.  
  
"Who died?" Eliza asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. It worked for the time being as her father let out a chuckle and her mother just smiled.  
  
"You've been accepted into a very. how should I put this, special school." her father started.  
  
"But I didn't apply to any 'special' school. I didn't even know we were moving to England." Eliza was becoming very confused.  
  
"Well, you don't have to apply for this school. You see it's a school for wizards, and witches."  
  
"WHAT?" Eliza exclaimed. She was now completely lost. What this some sort of joke. Her parents thought she was a witch?  
  
"You see hun, there are such things are witches and wizards. And you've been invited to come study at the most prestigious of all the schools. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 finally, hope you like it.  
  
Eliza sat on the airplane thinking about her life. She thought she was a perfectly normal teenager. There was nothing extraordinary about her. She had lived in so many places she had pretty much lost count. Now, here she was again, on her way to a new place, to start life all over again. She was pretty much used to it. She had to be by now. But somehow she felt that this time would be different. Like, she really belonged at this Hogwarts place. Hogwarts? What kind of a name was Hogwarts anyway? It made her picture a bunch of wild pigs running around with nasty calluses all over their bodies. She giggled outloud at this comment and got some weird looks from people around her.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be landing in London very shortly. I would ask that you would please remain in your seats and keep your seat belts on as we make our landing. Thank you, and enjoy you're stay in London." The voice of the pilot drifted over the speakers and Eliza almost immediately felt the plane drop, as well as her stomach.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't like flying. Not at all, for the most part she rather enjoyed it. It was the landing that bothered her. She always pictured some graphic plane crash, like the ones she had seen on tv, always somehow involving her and a whole bunch of other mangled bodies.  
  
"Definitely not a good time to be thinking about that." she muttered under her breath.  
  
Her mother gently tapped her on the shoulder and gestured out towards the window. Eliza risked a peek and got her first glimpse at England.  
  
"Wow." she gasped. This had to be the most beautiful country she had ever seen.  
  
"Welcome home sweetie." Her father said.  
  
For the first time, these words held some sort of meaning in Eliza's head.  
  
~*~  
  
Looking over the crowd of people, Harry Potter searched aimlessly for his two best friends. He promised he'd meet them right at the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ right at 10:45. But, neither of them were in sight. Very unlike Hermione, Harry thought.  
  
Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder and whipped around to face his very best friend.  
  
"RON!" he shouted, throwing himself at the boy and enveloping him in a giant hug. "I have been waiting forever, where have you been? Where's Hermione? How was your summer?...."  
  
"Slow down, Harry, I can only take so much you know." The red head chuckled. "Ok, now for you're questions, I've been looking for you, haven't seen her, and very good." "You have no idea how happy I am to see you! This is very unlike Hermione you know, being late and all." Harry kept glancing around, hoping for a glimpse of his other best friend.  
  
"Well, you know if we stand out here too long we'll miss the train." Ron trailed off.  
  
"Yea we wouldn't want to do that again now huh?" Harry hinted at they're grand adventure in 2nd year when they missed the train and ended up in Ron's dad's flying car.  
  
The two boys continued to laugh and chat about the summer when they finally decided Hermione must have forgotten and made their way to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
They boarded the train and started towards their usual compartment. On arriving they found their missing friend, along with another girl they had never seen before.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, "Where have you been? We waited for 15 minutes and you didn't show up!"  
  
"Oh, guys, I'm so sorry, I must have forgotten. I ran into Eliza here, and just got a little sidetracked. Eliza these are my best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."  
  
Eliza held her hand out to Ron who promptly shook it, turning a little red in the face. "Hi, I'm Eliza Dishque."  
  
She then shook Harry's hand, noticing how very familiar he looked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?" She asked politely.  
  
Harry shook his head and said "I don't think we've met before."  
  
"You've probably just seen his picture in the paper, Harry Potter, Hogwarts own little celebrity." A dark, cold voice from the doorway interrupted them.  
  
Looking to the door, Eliza saw one of the best looking, yet meanest looking boy she'd ever seen. He obviously had noticed her too and wasn't breaking eye contact. Eliza could already tell she wouldn't be liking this boy.  
  
"And may I ask who you are?" she asked, trying to remain as sweet as she could to this boy that made her skin crawl.  
  
"Ah, yes, how rude of me." He whisked his way towards her and held his hand out. "Draco. Malfoy." He put emphasis on each of these words, which stuck Eliza as a bit odd. What was so important about his name?  
  
"Well, Draco. Malfoy. Yes, I would have to say it was quite rude of you too. Barging in a conversation in which you obviously weren't welcome." She gestured to the disgusted faces all around her. Ron's the most of all. Eliza could tell there were some major problems between these people.  
  
Draco glared her down for a moment before lightening up, a bit, and saying, "Yea, well Potter isn't welcome here anyway. But you, I'd say you're very welcome. Would you allow me to escort you to a place where you're sure to find better company than this?" He held his arm out to her, eyes wide and innocent as if he'd never done a bad thing in his life.  
  
In that moment, Eliza knew he wasn't to be trusted.  
  
"I'm perfectly content with where I am. Thank you." She turned and sat back down next to Hermione.  
  
Draco scowled at her briefly before turning to Harry.  
  
"Watch out Potter. This is the year when everything's gonna change."  
  
He turned back to Eliza and bowed his head slightly before turning on his heel and breezing out of the compartment.  
  
"Well that was certainly interesting." Eliza said, unsurely.  
  
The other three people in the cabin looked back and forth between each other before bursting into laughter.  
  
"What is so funny?" Eliza shouted over the sound of their giant outburst.  
  
"Mal. Malfoy. he.. he...." Harry tried to make a complete sentence but it just wasn't working too well with his heaves of laughter.  
  
Eliza just sat and waited for them to get over this fit of giggles. When it finally died down, Harry looked at her and as best as he could choked out:  
  
"Malfoy has a crush!"  
  
"On who?" Eliza asked, obviously confused.  
  
"On YOU!" Ron exclaimed and the compartment fell into a heap of laughter once more.  
  
A.N. Hopefully it was at least half interesting to you. Because it wasn't to me. Please R&R. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After the laughter in the compartment died down and everyone had gained some hold on themselves the normal conversations started. The usual first meeting type talk. Where are you from, how long have to been in London, and of course the inevitable:  
  
"What school did you go to before you came here?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, well, I've been in just normal school's my whole life. I was in a public school back in Germany." Eliza replied, hoping her answer wouldn't probe too many questions. She was mistaken.  
  
"You mean you've never been through Wizarding school?"  
  
"You're not even a witch?"  
  
"How did you get into Hogwarts?"  
  
"They still sent you a letter right?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down guys." Eliza interrupted the nonstop flow of questions flooding her brain. "You first Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked over at her curiously. "So you have no wizarding experience whatsoever?"  
  
"Nope, none."  
  
"Then how did you get into Hogwarts, at your age."  
  
"Well, I didn't even know. I just got up one morning and my parents sorta sprung it on me. I didn't even know there were such things as witches and wizards. But now that I know, it's sorta cool. It's even cooler knowing that I'll probably be one."  
  
"That's bloody mad you know. You not knowing anything about wizards and still be invited to study at Hogwarts." Ron chirped in.  
  
"Well, I for one don't think it matters how you got in, I just think it's brilliant that you did." Harry added with a wink. "I think you'll have a blast with us three."  
  
"Yes, us three, and our trouble." Hermione said with a glare over at the two boys who just looked back innocently.  
  
For the next couple hours on the train Hermione, Harry and Ron sat explaining all of their wonderful, terrible and exciting tales from over the years and their experience at Hogwarts. Eliza's fears melted away as she sat talking with her new friends. She thought to herself, 'I guess this is home after all.'  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy entered his train compartment to find his friends already in their designated seats, going crazy over all the chocolate in front of them.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle! Where have you two been? I've walked up and down this whole train about three times looking for you and you've been in here the whole time?"  
  
The two just grunted through mouthfuls of chocolate their apologies.  
  
Draco flopped down across from his two goons of best friends and began his usual rant and rave for the start of the year.  
  
"I ran across Potter and his little clan. Seems they've picked up a new groupie this year. Not that I wouldn't mind her being my groupie though, she's probably one of the best looking girls I've seen on this trip so far. She's a feisty one too. I promise you by Halloween I'll have gone out with her at least once." Draco continued on his bragging spree stopping only when the train came to an abrupt stop.  
  
"Ah. well I do believe we're home boys." He said as he walked out of the train compartment, leaving the two boys behind him in search of that girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Eliza felt the train come to a halt and realized they must have reached their destination.  
  
"Well 'Liza, welcome to you're home for the next 9 months." Ron announced as they bounded off the train and Eliza got her first look at Hogwarts.  
  
'Well it's definetly not pigs with nasty calluses.' She thought to herself with a small smile.  
  
"Well, shall we head in for the sorting hat ceremony?" Harry offered her his arm which she took but then abruptly stopped startling the people around her.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean the sorting hat ceremony, I thought that already happened?" Eliza questioned, considering the fact that her house had been included in her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts.  
  
"No, it's always the beginning of the year. Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I already know what house I'm in, that's all." Eliza shrugged.  
  
"OH! Please tell me it's Gryffindor!" Ron pleaded.  
  
"Why? Are all three of you in Gryffindor?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"We'll be seeing a lot of each other then, since I'm new Gryffindor and all." Eliza replied coolly but was quickly showered with hugs and shouts of happiness.  
  
"Oh, this will be the best year EVER!" Harry said and they headed into the Great Hall for the ceremony.  
  
A.N. Hang in there, it'll get better I promise. Please review.  
  
Oh I just realized I haven't been doing a disclaimer so here it is: The plot of this story is solely mine as is the character Eliza. There will be a new character coming up soon named Alexa, she belongs to BAPFORLIFE. Go read her story Torn, you'll love it. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and W.B. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Eliza found she fit in very nicely with all the other Gryffindor students. Hermione had taken her around the table at dinner introducing her to anyone she laid eyes on and they all seemed very accepting.  
  
She was now sitting in the Gryffindor common room listening in on the discussion around her.  
  
"You know, the sorting hat was so stumped with her that it didn't even put her in a house!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
The subject for the past 15 minutes had been another 5th year exchange student, from France. It seems the sorting hat couldn't quite figure where to place her so just decided to let her do whatever.  
  
"I hope she comes to Gryffindor, she seems really cool!" Dean Thomas added to the conversation.  
  
"Yea that way we can have all the foreign people!" Neville Longbottom said, glancing over at Eliza. Eliza thought he was the cutest little boy she had ever seen, always making little comments about how happy he was that she was in Gryffindor.  
  
"I hope she doesn't end up in Slytherin. You know what that means." Harry put in.  
  
"What does it mean?" Eliza finally piped up, eager to learn more about her new school.  
  
"Slytherin is the worst place you could get put in this school," a very Scottish Seamus Finnigan started (A.N. I think he's Scottish, am I right?), "All the bad wizards and witches are sorted in there. Full of dark arts those ones are."  
  
"Dark arts? As in Black Magic?" Eliza asked, feeling stupid for not knowing anything about the wizarding world.  
  
"Yea, worst kind. You know all them are gonna end up Death Eaters."  
  
"What's a Death Eater?" Eliza asked, feeling stupid yet again.  
  
"Servants of Voldemort." Harry said without a pause.  
  
Everyone in the room seemed to wince at the name and Eliza wondered why. She was so in the dark about all this.  
  
"Who is Voldemort?" another question came out.  
  
"I'll talk to you about it later." Harry ended the conversation right there. It was obvious he had no intention of talking to her in front of all these people and he obviously held something against this 'Voldemort' character, though the name did sound very familiar.  
  
"So anyway, about this girl, what else have you guys heard about her?" Eliza asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"She's supposedly brilliant, and obviously very complicated." Ron replied.  
  
"So the sorting hat has never been stumped before, I'm guessing." Eliza commented, more than asked this time. She was sick of asking questions.  
  
"Harry almost stumped it! It wanted to put him in Slytherin!" Neville squeaked out.  
  
Eliza gave a curious glance towards Harry to which he just raised an eyebrow to and mouthed, 'I'll tell you LATER!' Emphasizing the 'later'.  
  
Just then, the portrait door swung open and Professor McGonagell walked in followed by a girl with dark complexion and even darker eyes.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" The Professor began, "This is Alexa Miller, she's a transfer from Beauxbatons in France. She'll be going from house to house tonight, deciding where she'd like to make her permanent home. I'd ask that you'd please make her feel welcome." With that she turned to Alexa, said a few words and then shuffled back out the portrait door.  
  
A crowd of people gathered themselves around Alexa and began introducing themselves, dying to get to know the girl that stumped the sorting hat. Eliza, however remained seated. She was never one for actually starting conversations with new people, she was shy and reserved, and liked to keep to herself most times.  
  
Before she knew it the new girl was standing in front of her, hand extended, "Hello, I'm Alexa Miller."  
  
Eliza reached her hand out and took hold of the girls, surprised that she had no accent. 'I thought she was from France.' She thought.  
  
"I'm Eliza Dishque. It's lovely meeting you." She replied.  
  
Alexa smiled at her then sat down next to Eliza, starting a conversation, beginning with both of their stories of how they ended up at Hogwarts.  
  
So began the friendship of Eliza Dishque and Alexa Miller.  
  
A.N. I do believe I mentioned it earlier, but here I go again. Eliza is my character, Alexa belongs to BAPFORLIFE. Please go read her story "Torn." It's great and I know you'll love it.  
  
~PTS2005 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Eliza was walking down the hall, headed to her first class of the day: Potions. Of course she'd heard all about this class, and the teacher. Supposedly he was some wicked Slytherin overseer that had it in for all Gyffindors. 'Great way to start off the year, with a teacher that's gonna judge me right away on my house.' she thought as she turned the corner.  
  
Bumping right into someone.  
  
"HEY! How about watching where you're. oh hello there." The harsh voice suddenly turned very smooth and sweet once its owner realized whom he was speaking to.  
  
"Well hello to you too, Draco. Malfoy." She emphasized both names as he did when they had first met.  
  
"Tsk tsk, must we be so hostile? You don't even know me, you know."  
  
"Neither do I want to." She spit out quickly, eager to get away from him and to her first class.  
  
Instead of replying he merely bent down and gathered her books that she had dropped after their collision and then stood back up with books in hand.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of escorting you to your next class?" He asked with a sweet smile that wasn't exactly comforting.  
  
"No, but I may." A voice behind them interrupted and both Eliza and Draco turned to see who it was.  
  
"Well well well, fancy seeing you here Weasley. Didn't you're mother ever teach you not to butt into other people's conversations. Oops, silly me, I forgot, she was too busy teaching you and all those loser brothers of yours how to knit those ugly sweaters you always wear. God knows you're family can't afford to buy any clothes." Draco sneered, losing any prior sweetness he had possessed.  
  
Ron lunged for Draco but Eliza jumped up in front of him and put a hand on his chest, restraining him.  
  
"Keep you're temper Ron, he's not worth it." Eliza glanced over at Draco who was still scowling at Ron. "Let's just go to Potions before we're late, ok?" Eliza realized that Ron's attention was not on her but on Draco still.  
  
"RON!" She yelled loudly causing him to jump, "Let's. Go." She emphasized each word and then stalked over to Draco, grabbing her books out of his hand and then heading to class wondering why she hadn't let Ron clobber him when he had the chance.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ugh! Potions is TERRIBLE! Who does that man think he is anyway? He doesn't even know any of the Gryffindors, he's just judging us based on what color our stupid ties are!" Eliza threw herself on one of the couches in the common room across from Alexa who sighed and put down the book she was holding.  
  
"I guess its times like these when I should be thankful I'm not in a house." Alexa said.  
  
"Well, aren't you glad? You don't have to put up with all this crap from any teachers. Everyone loves you because you're the girl who stumped the sorting hat!" Eliza exclaimed, not meaning for it to sound harsh but unfortunately, it came out that way.  
  
"Oh Lex, I'm sorry, I don't know what's up with me today, I've just been in a terrible mood since I ran into that horrible Draco Malfoy this morning. He is just so, UGH! There are no words bad enough to describe him."  
  
"Hey it's cool, I know it's easy to get worked up over the small stuff. But let's just think, this time next week, we'll be on our way to Hogsmeade. Dean was telling me about how much fun it is, with all the little shops and everything. We'll have a blast then, I promise." Alexa gave her friend an encouraging hug then announced she was going down to lunch.  
  
Eliza sat by herself for a few minutes, thinking about everything that had happened so far that day and decided it really wasn't worth fussing over and went to join her friends in the Great Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Upon entering the Great Hall, Eliza was greeted by, well, by a very upset Slytherin.  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? GOING AROUND WITH MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT!" A blonde haired girl in green robes stood in front of her, yelling her down and waving her arms wildly through the air.  
  
Once she was done with her rant Eliza asked politely, "May I ask who you are? And also, who's you're boyfriend that I'm supposedly 'going around' with?"  
  
The girl got an even more furious look on her face.  
  
"I'm Luna. Morrison. And I just so happen to be DRACO. MALFOY'S. GIRLFRIEND!" She replied, rather indignantly.  
  
'What is up with these Slytherins and their one word sentences?' Eliza thought before responding to the obviously very distressed girl.  
  
"I can honestly tell you that I have no interest in your boyfriend whatsoever. Truthfully, he angers me, very, very much." She replied, still keeping her sweet attitude, though she really wanted to laugh out loud at this girls outburst.  
  
"Oh, well, I just saw you in the hallway with him, and just assumed that you liked him. You know, since he's a Malfoy and all." She then started bragging about him and how important his family was to the wizarding society. 'I guess that's why he emphasized both his first and last name.' Eliza thought, still not quite sure why it was so important to him.  
  
"Well, goodbye then" Luna said as she walked away towards the Slytherin table where, Eliza noticed, Draco was standing looking towards her and then at Luna with a menacing stare.  
  
She gave a forced sweet smile to Draco and a flirty wave and headed towards her table where Alexa, Harry, Ron, Hermione and everyone else was seated.  
  
"Well guys I've just had the most interesting experience." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"He's going out with her? That girl is a nightmare, I'm telling you she's cold." Ron said as he stuffed a piece of chicken into his mouth.  
  
They were all sitting around talking about Eliza's encounter with the Slytherin girl who supposedly had some "major problems" according to Alexa. 'Well, she must' Eliza thought, 'to go out with someone like THAT'  
  
"She must be related to Snape, or, someone. mean." Eliza added lamely, she wanted so hard to fit in and impress these people in this new school and new country, but it seemed as though she was trying too hard.  
  
Eliza looked up to see Alexa staring at her as though she knew something about her that she didn't. She mouthed a "what?" over at her and Alexa merely shrugged and mouthed back "later."  
  
"Say, 'Liza, does Draco know that you're, well, you know, muggle born?" Dean Thomas asked from Alexa's side. Something was most definetly up with those two, Eliza decided to make that a point to address when she met with her "later."  
  
"Oh, I don't know, what does it matter anyway?" Eliza asked.  
  
Everyone at the table gave each other uneasy, hesitant looks and then Dean replied:  
  
"Well, it's just that, his father, well, yea his father. He's not too fond of muggle borns. So, to say the least, Draco sort of follows in his fathers footsteps. He's not very nice."  
  
"Well I think I figured that out already." Eliza interrupted Dean's flow of speech, not really wanting to hear much more about how Draco disliked muggles. Not wanting to hear much more about Draco period.  
  
"That boy." she muttered under her breath, thinking she was unheard but, of course, Alexa heard.  
  
"Yo, Lizzie, let's go for a walk." Alexa jumped up from the table and pulled Eliza up with her, not leaving much room for argument.  
  
As they walked out of the Great Hall Eliza gave Alexa a strange look and asked:  
  
"Since when do you call me Lizzie?"  
  
"Since now, what you don't like your new nickname?"  
  
"It's not that, it's fine. It's just, that's what." A memory suddenly flashed into her mind.  
  
She was sitting on a bench outside the school, somehow the world seemed younger, everything around her was bright, and then that boy.  
  
That boy! Again! Him!  
  
Why was he constantly in her thoughts?  
  
"Hello Lizzie." He started but was cut off by Eliza's violent shove back into reality.  
  
"ELIZA!!" Alexa was standing right in front of her, shaking her violently out of her daydream.  
  
"What just happened to you?!" Alexa exclaimed, obviously frightened by something.  
  
"What do you mean what happened to me?" Eliza asked, unaware that anything, besides her daydreaming, had happened.  
  
"Oh my God, you just started shaking and your eyes were going all crazy, I thought you were having a seizure! Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, just fine. I was just. thinking about something."  
  
"Well whatever it was, don't ever think about it again, ok? You scared the crap outta me!"  
  
Alexa suddenly grabbed her into a hug and held her there for quite some time.  
  
"Uh. Alexa, air would be really nice about now." Eliza gasped out.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry." Alexa pulled back. "It's just that. well. I dunno forget it."  
  
"No, I won't forget it. What is it? Something wrong?" Eliza asked, concern in her eyes.  
  
"It's just that, you're my only true friend her at Hogwarts right now and, well, I don't want to lose you before I really even get to know you that well, ya know?"  
  
Eliza thought about it as they continued to walk and then an evil grin spread across her face.  
  
"Did you say I'm your ONLY friend?" She asked slyly.  
  
"Well, yea, here." Alexa replied.  
  
"What about Dean Thomas? You seem pretty friendly with him. Eh?"  
  
Alexa quickly turned to hide the blush creeping up into her face, clearly, she fancied this guy.  
  
"We're just friends, that's all." She replied after she had returned to her normal color.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure." Eliza was now starting to laugh under her breath at her new friend. This was just too much fun. She had always been good at knowing when her friends liked someone and who should be with who. Her friends back in Germany called her "Der Gegenstück Schöpfer" or The Matchmaker. ( I do believe that's how it is in German right? Any German scholars out there, let me know.)  
  
"Well, anyway, the reason I wanted to talk to you was because of how you've been acting lately."  
  
Eliza's self defense came up immediately. How had she been acting? What had she done?  
  
"What do you mean, how I've been acting? I've been acting perfectly normal."  
  
"No you haven't."  
  
"Oh yes I have."  
  
"No. You haven't." Alexa's tone of voice made it very final. "I know I haven't known you that long now, but I feel like I have so let me just take a go at it. You're tying to impress these people so you can fit in with this new circle and be cool since you're uncomfortable with this new environment and lifestyle. Right?"  
  
Eliza was in shock. How did she know this?  
  
"You're good." Eliza simply replied.  
  
"Well, some advice, don't do that. I like you the way you are and you're alright in my book. Don't be fake, be yourself, and I promise everyone will love you like I do. Ok?"  
  
For the second time in ten minutes they embraced again and Eliza thanked Alexa for being such an awesome friend.  
  
"Let's head on back to our dorms, whaddya say?" Alexa suggested as they linked arms and began their way down the hallway.  
  
"Now. back to Dean." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
'What a day!' Eliza thought as she climbed into her bed that night, 'Definitely got a lot out of Alexa about her and Dean.'  
  
As she closed her eyes to drift off into her dream land she thought she heard movement in the corner of the room. She peaked her eyes open for a moment but saw nothing, and heard nothing. 'Must be my imagination' she thought as she closed her eyes again.  
  
But before Eliza could enter her dreams, a hand came down over her mouth, causing her to jolt fully awake.  
  
As she struggled against the unknown force, she attempted to scream, bite, claw, or whatever she could to break herself free but only found the hand tighten more over her mouth.  
  
"Eliza!" came a harsh whisper from the nameless figure, "Be quiet! You'll wake everyone up!"  
  
Eliza slowly relaxed realizing whom it was that was holding her captive.  
  
Slowly he removed his hand from over her mouth and backed away slowly.  
  
"Harry Potter! I should slit your throat! What has gotten into you? Coming into the girls dorms, scaring me to death like that?!" She whispered hoarsely, quite out of breath from her struggle.  
  
He just chuckled and said, "Get dressed and meet me downstairs in 10 minutes."  
  
And with that he was gone. 'What the heck?' Eliza thought, still stunned from her "near death" experience. Or near heart attach anyway. Why did he want her to meet him in the common room? At midnight? Was he some raving lunatic or what?  
  
Well whatever he was, Eliza was intrigued by his offer and decided to take him up on it. She got up out of her bed and slowly started getting dressed in the dark, knocking her leg on her side table every now and then.  
  
"What in heavens name are you doing Lizzie?" came a groan from the bed next to hers.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, go back to sleep Lex." Eliza replied.  
  
"No way, you're trying to sneak out aren't you?" Alexa was now fully awake with the excitement of one of her friends actually trying to break a school rule.  
  
"No I'm not trying to sneak out, Harry wanted to talk to me. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"You better not sneak out without me!" Alexa silently called as Eliza shut the door behind her.  
  
Eliza made her way down the stairs and just as he said, Harry was standing in the middle of the common room, anxiously waiting for her.  
  
"Excellent, how wonderful of you to join me." Harry said with a little grin.  
  
Suddenly a flash back came over Eliza again.  
  
She was walking towards him. Not Harry. but HIM. The one from all her dreams. This was exactly like her dream!  
  
Deserted castle, dark night, and of course, him, waiting for her.  
  
"Excellent, how wonderful of you to join me."  
  
Eliza was then jolted back to the present and found herself in close proximity with Harry.  
  
"Eliza! Are you alright?!" He exclaimed while holding onto her shoulders.  
  
"Wh.What? Yea, yea, I'm fine. What happened?" Eliza asked breathlessly.  
  
"You started going mad or something. You were shaking and your eyes were rolling around in your head, I didn't know what you were doing! You know, Alexa was telling me you did that with her earlier, maybe there's something wrong. Do you want me to take you to Madame Pomfrey?" Concern was clearly evident in his eyes with this last statement.  
  
"Oh nonsense, I'm perfectly fine. I was just thinking of something, that's all." Eliza attempted to brush it off as nothing.  
  
"Well, let's try to avoid thoughts like that in the future, ok?" Harry asked.  
  
Eliza nodded and gave him a friendly hug.  
  
"Thanks for caring about me though Harry. God knows I need people who will care about me around here. Not knowing what I'm doing and all."  
  
Harry grinned at this and then took her hand leading her towards the portrait door.  
  
"Uh. Harry? Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Eliza, have you ever wanted to fly?"  
  
"Well, I've never really thought about it before, but not that you mention it. yea, actually. That would be pretty cool."  
  
"Great. I'm going to teach you how."  
  
"Whoa whoa, wait." Eliza stopped right in front of the portrait and stared at Harry like he was going mad. "What do you mean, you're going to 'teach me how'? You think I'm going to magically grow wings or something?"  
  
"No I was thinking more along the lines of using one of these."  
  
He then pulled an odd looking object from behind him and showed it off proudly, as if it were his first child.  
  
"Um Harry. That looks like a giant paint brush." Eliza was now thoroughly confused. Was he going to paint wings on her and put some spell on them to make them come alive?  
  
Harry lowered the "paint brush" rather dejectedly and said:  
  
"This is my broomstick."  
  
"You're BROOMSTICK?" Eliza repeated, amazed.  
  
"Yea, you know, the kind you fly on?"  
  
"NO I don't know, the kind you fly on. I've only seen stuff like that in the movies."  
  
"Well, it's not only in the movies. And I'm going to teach you how to fly, so come on."  
  
Harry grabbed her hand and a cloak off the table behind him and threw it over the two of them.  
  
"And why may I ask did you just do that?" Eliza asked, looking at him strangely.  
  
"It was my father's invisibility cloak. Now be quiet, we don't want to get caught out this late."  
  
They walked down endless corridors before finally reaching the front entrance of the castle. Luckily, they didn't run into any teachers or cats that go by the name "Mrs. Norris."  
  
Once outside Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak off of them and then started jogging over toward the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Eliza has never seen a game of Quidditch and was therefore clueless as to how it all worked.  
  
After a long explanation of the game and its rules, Harry then announced that they would be flying.  
  
"As in, getting on your magic paintbrush there and it will levitate us up?" Eliza asked, not quite believing what he was telling her.  
  
"Eliza, I promise, this works, and it's completely safe. As long as you're riding with me, I'll protect you. You won't fall, I won't let you fall. Now get on." He ushered to the area in front of him.  
  
Eliza hesitantly got on in front of him and held on to handle.  
  
"Now, this is the worst part, taking off. I'm going to kick off the ground and we're gonna go up and we're gonna go up fast. Are you ready?"  
  
Eliza nodded, with big eyes, obviously very frightened of what she was about to do. How was she supposed to trust this puny piece of wood to hold both her and Harry that far above the ground?  
  
But she didn't have too much time to think about it because no sooner had she nodded then Harry kicked off and they were up in the air.  
  
Eliza closed her eyes tightly dreading the next move. Falling. Which she assumed would come eventually, but never did.  
  
They soon leveled out and Eliza opened her eyes to look around.  
  
"Oh my gosh." She said as she looked down, they were really high up! She heard Harry laugh at her behind her back and would have hit him, had she not been holding on for dear life with both hands.  
  
"Now, if you want to turn to the right you have to lean in with your whole body."  
  
"Oh STOP STOP! This is crazy! I can't believe this! We are going to fall and we're both going to die. Or you're going to die! And GUESS WHAT? I'm NOT coming to your funeral." Eliza shouted over her shoulder at the crazed lunatic behind her. How could he possibly find this entertaining.  
  
"Ok, going down."  
  
Harry slowly maneuvered the broomstick downward and soon they both had their feet planted on solid ground.  
  
Eliza bent down and began to kiss the ground.  
  
"Oh! Thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed.  
  
Once she was done, she looked up to find Harry staring at her as if she had lost her mind.  
  
"What? Don't tell me you weren't happy to get down after your first time." Eliza scoffed.  
  
Harry merely grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Baby, I was born to fly. Now let's get you back to bed. God knows you need your beauty sleep." He teased.  
  
Eliza smacked him playfully on the arm. He then put the invisibility cloak back over them and they headed back to their dorms.  
  
Little did they know that they had been watched and that someone was not very happy. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"So! Where'd you and lover boy go last night?" Alexa plopped down next to Eliza at breakfast the next morning, obviously very energized.  
  
"Ok, first, he's not my 'lover boy.' Just wanted everyone to know that." She emphasized, looking at all the girls around her. The boys were sitting at the other side of the table a ways down, discussing Quidditch no doubt.  
  
"Oh yea right! Why else would he come into the girls dorms. He's never done that for me or any other girl for that matter." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Well maybe he's gay then!" Eliza snapped, sick of hearing about Harry being her new "boyfriend."  
  
"Whatever." The table said in unison.  
  
"He is WAY too hott to be gay." Lavender Brown added with a smirk.  
  
Eliza groaned inwardly. How immature can you get?  
  
"So anyway, where were you?" Alexa repeated her question from ealier.  
  
"He took me to the Quidditch pitch and. taught me how to fly." Eliza said hesitantly.  
  
A chorus of "ooh"s and "ahh"s were heard coming from then table and then one big resounding "awww!"  
  
"What is so 'aww' about that? It was not romantic at all. He was just trying to make me feel welcome." Eliza defended.  
  
"Well, he must be trying to make me feel unwelcome then, cuz I don't see him trying to give me flying lessons. Are you sure that's all you two were doing last night?" Alexa probed.  
  
"Why don't you ask someone who saw it all?" A voice came from behind them.  
  
All the girls whipped around to face the owner of the voice, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Eliza thought she would puke.  
  
"What would you know Malfoy? You stalking Eliza or something?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Perhaps." Came the quick reply.  
  
'Yes I am definetly going to puke now.' Eliza thought, totally disgusted by the thought of Draco Malfoy following her around everywhere.  
  
"Okay ladies, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut your little conversation short here. A word Ms. Dishque?" He asked, extending his hand.  
  
Eliza looked from his eyes, to his hand, then back again.  
  
"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of my friends." Eliza said proudly.  
  
He slowly lowered his hand and without breaking eye contact replied:  
  
"Well, if you want all your. friends. to know about what you and Potter were really up to last night, then why not?"  
  
He started to sit down but paused when Alexa piped up:  
  
"We don't want your pig faced lies around here Malfoy, so bugger off."  
  
Draco put on a look of mock terror on his face.  
  
"Oh you frighten me so much, girl-who-stumped-the-sorting-hat! Watch me flee in terror! Are you ready to go yet Dishque?" He asked getting impatient.  
  
Eliza slowly stood from her seat, going against the pleas of her friends.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
Draco came up, wrapping his arm protectively over her shoulder, sending a look at someone over her shoulder. She assumed it was Harry receiving the look.  
  
They walked out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall where Eliza promptly asked:  
  
"Now now Draco, wouldn't your little girlfriend be so upset to know you're draping yourself all over another girl?"  
  
A look of pure horror and disgust came over Draco's face.  
  
"That girl is NOT nor has she EVER been my girlfriend."  
  
"No no, let me guess, nor will she EVER be your girlfriend, right?"  
  
Draco nodded looking around for any sign Luna.  
  
"You are so predictable, you know that right?" Eliza stated a fact more than asked a question.  
  
He just looked at her, obviously not quite understanding where she was going.  
  
"I knew exactly what you were going to say. Doesn't that count as predictable?"  
  
"I suppose. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Well then get to the point, I do have a life you know." Eliza said impatiently.  
  
"I saw you and Potter last night. Getting comfortable with your new 'friends' eh?" He suggested.  
  
"That's none of your business, so keep your pointy nose out of it."  
  
Draco quickly put a hand over his nose.  
  
"Oh do you really think it's that bad? I mean, I've been thinking of getting it magically shrunk for some time now." He said in a very high girly voice.  
  
Eliza was shocked. This guy could actually crack a joke? She gazed up at him and before she could stop herself she was giggling uncontrollably.  
  
Draco looked rather pleased with himself for breaking the ice between them.  
  
"So what are you wanting Draco?" Eliza asked once she had stopped laughing.  
  
"I'm proposing this, you give me a chance, to make you fall head over heels in love with me, and I won't tell anyone that you're with Potter."  
  
"But I'm not."  
  
"Yea, yea, you do you're part, I'll do mine." He interrupted.  
  
"So, what exactly do you want Draco?"  
  
"A date." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"You want WHAT?" Eliza exclaimed.  
  
"A date, is that too much to ask?" Draco said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh right, and where exactly do you intend on having this 'date' mister?"  
  
"Well, since we'll be going to Hogsmeade this weekend I was thinking that would work out perfectly, what do you say?"  
  
Eliza stared incredulously at him. What was she supposed to say? This guy gave her the creeps every time he looked at her and now he was expecting her to go out with him? I don't think so.  
  
"No."  
  
Draco looked shocked.  
  
"Pardon?" He asked in an unnaturally high voice.  
  
"I said no. I don't want to go out with you. I don't even know you."  
  
"This is about Potter isn't it?"  
  
"No, and even if it were I wouldn't be telling you about it. You have absolutely no right to be asking me out in the first place. You've been rude to me and my friends since the day I met you, you don't know the first thing about me, I don't think we've even been properly introduced. So forget your stupid plan, it won't work." Eliza spat out at him.  
  
Draco kept his poise and composure through all this and by the time she was done, he wore a rather bored expression.  
  
"Are you quite done?" He asked lazily.  
  
"No. You need to keep out of my business and Harry's business and every other Gryffindors business for that matter. You do know that nobody likes you, right?"  
  
"Oh I am so wounded by your oh-so-significant words. Do you think I really care what you Gryffindors think about me? I have better things to do with my time Dishque." He drawled.  
  
"Then why are you asking me out?" Eliza snapped.  
  
"Because I want to help you. You seem like my sort of girl, I can get you in with the right crowd."  
  
"As I said the day we met, I'm perfectly content with where I am. Thank you."  
  
And with that she turned on her heel and headed to her next class. The nerve of that boy, thinking he could manipulate her feelings, make her fall for his "class act." She hated him. And she had never hated anyone before.  
  
"First time for everything." She muttered as she entered the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
~*~  
  
"I have the best idea Lex." Eliza said, approaching her friend after classes were over on Friday. By then Alexa had of course heard of everything that went down with Draco the day before.  
  
"Ooh, are we sneaking out tonight?" Alexa asked excitedly.  
  
"No, much, much better."  
  
She leaned over to whisper her brilliant idea into her ear.  
  
"Oh! Wicked!"  
  
"I know, I'm so evil."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco walked into the dungeon, ready to get to bed and forget about everything that had happened that week. He had never, in all his life, been turned down by a woman. Not with who his family was and especially who his father was. Every girl wanted a piece of him, being pure Malfoy and all.  
  
So you can only imagine how shocked he was when he was turned down by little Gryffindor Eliza Dishque. Not only embarrassing, but also very ego deflating.  
  
"Something is wrong with that girl." He mumbled as he said the password and walked into the Slytherin common room.  
  
'She just needs some training.' He thought with a sly grin.  
  
"EEHH! Draco! Darling! Oh how I've missed you today!" Luna Morrison exclaimed as she draped herself over Draco before he could even enter the room fully.  
  
Draco promptly shrugged her off and brushed the spot where she had grabbed him. How annoying could one person get? And this was the girl his father wanted him to marry? What a joke.  
  
"Oh crumpet! I got your note today, and the flowers and candy too! Of course I will forgive you! How could I not?" She again jumped on him placing kisses all over his face.  
  
Again, Draco pried the small blonde off of him and wiped his face with his cloak.  
  
"What are you talking about woman? I didn't send you anything of the sort." He replied to her exclamation.  
  
"Oh but you did! I got it all. And your poem was written so beautifully too! Oh sweety, I just LOVE you!"  
  
She threw herself on him again, this time causing him to lose his balance and topple over onto the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
The Gryffindor table was alive with talk of the little prank Eliza and Alexa had played on Draco Malfoy the night before.  
  
"You guys are so bad!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Alexa and Eliza looked at each other and replied at the same time, "We know." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"You anger me Dishque, I won't deny it. I can't say I'm all too happy with you. And don't even try blaming it on your little friend over there."  
  
"I wasn't about to." Eliza snapped.  
  
Draco had been prancing in front of her for the past fifteen minutes, ranting about how much he disliked her.  
  
"Just tell me you hate me and get it over with Draco. Cuz you're really wasting my time here."  
  
Draco crossed the room quickly, grabbed her under her chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
"If you knew who I was you would NOT talk to me in the tone you do. And you would know that a Malfoy is never a waste of time." He snarled.  
  
He jerked his hand away and went back to pacing the floor.  
  
"She still thinks all that stuff came from you doesn't she?" Eliza asked proudly.  
  
:"Yes she does! And I fully intend on escorting you down to see her and apologize. She's rather broken up about it."  
  
"It's not my fault that you don't send your girlfriend flowers."  
  
"Do you ever know when to shut up?"  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"You are really getting on my nerves now."  
  
"Good, that would be the point."  
  
Draco groaned and threw his hands up in the air. There was no winning with this girl. He was starting to dislike her more an more with every minute he spent with her.  
  
"You know, on second thought, I don't think I want my friends to meet you." He told her.  
  
"And why's that? You don't want me to deflate your ego in front of them?" Eliza taunted.  
  
"Don't mess with me right now, Dishque. I'm rather pissed off with you at the moment."  
  
"As you would say, I am SO frightened. Watch me flee in terror!" Eliza's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Nope, he did not like this girl.  
  
"Ok, leave now." He pointed to the door of the empty classroom that they had occupied for the past half hour. "You are really getting under my skin. But expect payback Dishque. And expect it hard."  
  
"Is that a promise or a threat?" Eliza asked with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Out!" He barked and gestured to the door.  
  
Eliza took the hint and headed for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Oh yes, lovely chatting with you. I hate you by the way." She said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Women."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, who's all on our hitlist tonight eh Lexie?" Eliza asked plopping down on her bed across from Alexa.  
  
"Hmm lets see. Luna Morrison, as always. Oh and Oliver Wood. he broke up with Janie today, the creep. No good reason either! Just left her crying out in the hallway!"  
  
Oliver Wood had returned to Hogwarts that year to take over for Madame Hooch as Quidditch and flying instructor. He had been going out with a girl in Eliza and Alexa's class, a Slytherin. Janie McPherson. Alexa was pretty good friends with Janie and thought her and Oliver were perfect for each other.  
  
"Oh that's terrible. Definetly him yes. Anyone else?" Eliza asked.  
  
"Hmm. let's see, yea I'm gonna have to add Snape tonight."  
  
Eliza looked shocked, "Snape? Normally you love Snape!"  
  
"Yea, well today he gave me a detention for spilling my cauldron contents on Pansy Parkinson. You know how I work with her?" Eliza nodded. "Yea, well I 'accidentally' knocked the cauldron off the table and it landed conveniently in her lap. Well he wasn't too happy bout that, gave me dention for tomorrow night and a 1500 word essay due Wednesday. Freak."  
  
This was their nightly ritual. Ranting about their terrible days and who they'd just love to kill. Alexa swore one of these days they would go on a spree, get rid of all the people who stood in their way.  
  
"Who's on yours?" Alexa asked.  
  
"Who else!" Eliza exclaimed as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh, Malfoy, yea I forgot about him. God I hate that kid."  
  
"You're not the one who had to go through his lecture today. 'Oh my father is so powerful and mighty, yes he is. If he knew you were treating me this way he would have you locked away for the rest of your life!' Ugh, he's a brat."  
  
"Only child." Alexa suggested.  
  
"That would be my guest."  
  
"Maybe he just needs love."  
  
"Well he ain't getting it from me."  
  
"Whatever, go to bed. You and Harry have a long day tomorrow." Alexa winked from behind the book she was reading.  
  
Oh, right. Tomorrow. The "first date." Oh gosh, she was dreading this. She didn't even know why, Harry was a nice enough guy, she liked him just fine.  
  
Oh well, 'probably just nerves.' She thought as she rolled over and drifted into her own little world. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Have you seen her?"  
  
"Where could she possibly be?"  
  
These were some of the questions inquired as to the whereabouts of one Eliza Dishque, who was currently missing in action from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"She does know we're leaving right at 8 right?" Hermione, the ever punctual one said, glancing at the clock on the wall. 7:48.  
  
"Does she know she's going out with you today, Harry?" Dean Thomas asked from Alexa's side.  
  
Harry looked incredibly nervous. Was Eliza planning on standing him up? Did she even have it in her?  
  
He glanced up just in time to see Draco Malfoy strut his stuff out the doors and start making his way up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Eliza was rushing furiously around her room. How could she possibly be so stupid?!  
  
She had forgotten to set the alarm for 7 and woke up nearly 45 minutes late. Now she risked not only missing her first Hogsmeade trip, but also the embarrassment of Harry Potter. Her date.  
  
Ugh, why did that make her feel so sick to her stomach? Harry was such a nice guy. He was sweet, funny, charming, witty, all the things a girl looked for in a guy. But there was just something there that turned her off.  
  
"Aren't you a bit late?"  
  
Eliza nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a voice coming from outside her closet door. A guy?! In the girls dorm?  
  
She quickly ran out to greet her intruder and give him a piece of her mind. She emerged from the closet to fine the person she least wanted to see.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! What in the name of all that is holy (thanks Renay ( ) do you think you're doing in here?!" She shouted.  
  
"Coming to fetch you, milady. You're carriage awaits." He bowed, mockingly then quickly stood and with an annoyed look said, "You're going out with him now?"  
  
"Yes, as if it's any of your business." She snapped. "Now, how did you get in here?"  
  
"I have my connections."  
  
"In Gryffindor."  
  
"Everywhere. I could probably have connections to your family, if I wanted them."  
  
"No you couldn't."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because their not wizards."  
  
Draco looked like he could have died.  
  
"Yo.. you... you're a. what?!" He choked out.  
  
"What? Is that such a terrible thing?" Eliza looked indignant.  
  
"YES! Great Merlin! You're a MUDBLOOD! And I tried to get you to go out with me! ME! I can't believe you didn't tell me! I mean that disgusting, filth, awful. You're not even a WIZARD! If my father ever finds out about this. he would KILL me!" He finished his rant with a horrible shudder.  
  
Eliza looked terribly hurt, and though she had no clue what "mudblood" was, she figured it was bad. To be completely honest, she had been quite flattered the whole time he had been after her. Even though their relationship was more like "war of the roses" she was growing quite fond of him. She felt the tears brim up in her eyes, and no matter how hard she tried to fight them, they just kept coming.  
  
Draco turned to leave. Just leave her there, hurt and alone after his horrible outburst. But she stopped him with her words.  
  
"So that's it huh? You're just going to stop talking to me, stop looking at me like you always do, and treat me just like you treat every other Gryffindor you meet? Is that how it's going to be Draco?"  
  
Draco paused in the doorway and slowly turned to face her. She thought she may have broken through his hard shell, but his eyes showed otherwise. They were cold and hard, like steel beems. Impossible to penetrate. Then he responded, his voice dripping with content and malice,  
  
"Of course Dishque. That's how people like me, people with stature and nobility, treat people like you. Nobodies." And with that he turned and left the room.  
  
Eliza couldn't help it, she broke down. She knew his was trouble, she had been warned about Slytherins. Liars, cheaters, haters.  
  
Now she could add another word to that list:  
  
Heartbreakers.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat still in the common room, waiting for Eliza to come down from her room.  
  
Was she ok? Was she hurt? Sick?  
  
Or did she just not want to go out with him?  
  
Questions flew through his mind at 1000 miles per hour, but settled down on one when a very unwelcome face came bounding down the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" He asked, standing abruptly.  
  
"Good to see you Potter, sorry I can't stay and chat. Have to go catch up with my girlfriend if you know what I mean." He winked and headed to the portrait door.  
  
"Where's Eliza? What did you do to her?" Harry quickly jumped in front of Draco, grabbing him by the robes and slamming him against the opposite wall.  
  
Draco gave an evil grin.  
  
"Oh me and 'Liza were just having a bit of fun upstairs. Can't do that back in my dorms you know. Not with a Gryffindor anyway."  
  
Harry took a quick step back and slugged Draco across the face before turning and running up the stairs to see Eliza.  
  
~*~  
  
"Eliza!" Harry came bounding into the room to find Eliza lying across her bed, her body raking with sobs.  
  
He slid onto the bed and she immediately flung herself onto him.  
  
"OH! Harry it was terrible! I told him... and then he. he. I didn't know. he just." Eliza could barely get a word out in between her cries. And of course by now, Harry had assumed the worse.  
  
"Did he rape you?!" He demanded, more than asked. He was obvioiusly very angry.  
  
Eliza's sobs suddenly stopped and she looked up at him.  
  
"What? Why would you think that?" She asked  
  
"He just said. oh nevermind. Tell me what happened."  
  
So Eliza explained in detail her encounter with her new worst enemy. Leaving out the mudblood part though. Seeing as how she didn't know what this meant.  
  
After some comforting from Harry, the two glanced at the clock to see that it was now past 9 o'clock. They had missed their first Hogsmeade trip, and their first date.  
  
"Oh Harry, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to oversleep. I could have avoided all this if I had just set my stupid alarm. Stupid stupid me."  
  
"No, it's ok. There's always next time. The important thing is that you're ok. Which I wasn't so sure about earlier."  
  
After a moment of silence, Eliza quietly asked,  
  
"Harry, what is a 'mudblood'?"  
  
Harry's head shot up suddenly.  
  
"Why are you asking?" He asked.  
  
"That's just something Draco called me, I just wanted to know what it was."  
  
"He didn't! That son of." He trailed of into one of the longest curse rants Eliza had ever heard.  
  
"Wow, I didn't even know that some one could be. well one of those." Eliza replied, some of her old humor coming back.  
  
"A mudblood is a person that is born from a non wizarding family. The population of 'pureblood' wizards generally look down upon them. It's one of the lowest terms used in wizard society's today. I'm so sorry he told you that. I'm gonna kill him." Harry said with determination in his voice.  
  
"You do that, Harry. You do that." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Draco hurried into his dorm room, ignoring all the people either calling or watching after him as he huffed his way into the Slytherin common room.  
  
Who did she think she was, tricking him like that? Making him think she was pureblood. How could he have been so stupid.  
  
He entered his room and proceeded knocking everything on his dresser onto the floor. Ah, the beauty of the Malfoy temper.  
  
Once he was finished with his destructive rampage he threw himself onto the bed and began a conversation with himself.  
  
"Why are you letting this get to you? She's just a mudblood after all. What makes this situation any different than any other situation you've been in with muggleborns?"  
  
He pondered this for a moment and then came to his conclusion.  
  
"Because you're falling for her, you idiot!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't worry about it Liz."  
  
"He's a jerk anyway."  
  
"You want me to beat him up for you Liza?"  
  
These were some of the many comments made after Eliza had relayed the events of the previous day to her friends at breakfast the next morning.  
  
Eliza was very thankful for the support of her many new friends, but still didn't feel much better. What was her problem anyway? She never liked him that much anyway.  
  
"Yea, he was just a pain in my butt anyway. So what do you suppose Snape is gonna have us do today?" Eliza said, attempting to steer the conversation away from Draco.  
  
"Oh, he'll probably put us through the torture chamber, as usual."  
  
The group continued the discussion about Snape, and Eliza was beginning to forget about Draco when Harry leaned over and asked if she would come with him for a second. She replied with a "sure" and they both got up and left the table, with many eyes following after them.  
  
Harry led them into an empty old classroom and took a seat, gesturing for her to do the same.  
  
"So what was going on with you and Draco anyhow?" Harry asked, curiously.  
  
"Nothing. He was a pain, I said that already." Eliza replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Well did he ever do anything to you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like, I don't know. Try to kiss you, get too close to you, ask you out, anything like that."  
  
Eliza wasn't quite sure how to respond, so she didn't.  
  
Harry sighed, knowing the obviously answer:  
  
"Liz, why would you want to get involved with someone like him? All he's worth is a bag of trouble, you know that right?"  
  
A memory suddenly came rushing into Eliza's brain:  
  
She was sitting with a boy, a boy bearing great resemblance to Harry.  
  
"Lil, I've told you time and time again, don't get involved with them. Especially not HIM. He's just a bag of trouble, you know that right?"  
  
"I can't help it! He's everywhere I go!"  
  
"Just try ok?"  
  
She was snapped back to reality by Harry. He was standing over her with his hands on her shoulders, gently shaking her.  
  
When she came to, Harry wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Oh God, Eliza, what is wrong with you!" He exclaimed, more than asked.  
  
"What are you talking about Harry?"  
  
"You just did it again. That seizure type thing. C'mon, you are going to the hospital wing right now!" 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
By lunch news had traveled far and wide that Eliza was having a little visit with Madame Pomfrey. Her housemates were all concerned, naturally. But there are always two sides to every story.  
  
"That girl got just what she deserved for thinking she could break into our group and get close to you. What nerve! People like her shouldn't even be allowed into places like this. Imagine what your father would say to her if he knew that that. that THING was trying to tear us apart. Right darling?"  
  
Draco stared down at his so called "girlfriend" wondering why God hated him so much or more so why his own father hated him so much.  
  
"This thing you're referring to does have a name you know." He said in return, acting cool considering all his friends were around.  
  
"Oh don't go siding with her dear, just because she has a mental problem and all, you should still treat just as you would treat any other Gryffindor." Luna laid her hand on Draco's shoulder. He promptly shrugged it off and stood quickly.  
  
"She does not have a mental problem." He hissed pushing away from the table disgusted with the very sight of the girl in front of him.  
  
Luna stared at him blankly for a second before replying, "Ok whatever you say dear."  
  
Draco stood from his seat and began making his way to the dungeon. Why was his life suddenly taking this downward spiral towards emptiness?  
  
"Why Why Why?" He muttered, entering the Slytherin common room.  
  
He flung himself onto one of the couches, lost deep in thought.  
  
Suddenly his eyes flew open.  
  
He had made up his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
"GUYS!" Alexa came flying into the Gryffindor common room where everyone was gathered holding a pow wow about what they should do for Eliza when she got to come back.  
  
All eyes turned up to Alexa to see what the big fuss was all about.  
  
"She. She. they, he. why?" And with that Alexa passed out cold onto the stone floor.  
  
~*~  
  
When Alexa awoke there were faces crowded all around her, murmurings as to what might have happened.  
  
"Guys, she's awake." Ron exclaimed, squatting down in front of her.  
  
Alexa slowly worked into a sitting position placing her hand on the back of her head where a nice big bump was slowly forming. What the heck had happened to her?  
  
"Alexa, can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"  
  
Harry was holding up 3 fingers right in front of Alexa's face.  
  
"Yes you dummy, I'm not blind and I do know how to count."  
  
"I think she's alright guys." Dean exclaimed, much to the relief of everyone in the room.  
  
"Now Alexa, do you remember what you came in her yelling and screaming about earlier? Before you passed out?" Harry continued to question her.  
  
Alexa got a contemplative look on her face and then replied, "No, not really."  
  
"Well it must have been something serious. Because first you were running in here all panicked, then you were screaming at us, the next thing we knew you were falling over. Now what made you pass out?" Harry continued his inquisition.  
  
"I don't know! Just leave me alone. Obviously I've been having some tough times, just let me think about this I'm bound to remember it sooner or later."  
  
Everyone sat back in their seats, fully prepared to sit and wait for whatever it was that Alexa had to say. Whatever it was, it must have been something major, and something nobody wanted to miss out on.  
  
"Just think Lex. Think about where you were before you came in here."  
  
So Alexa did just that.  
  
'Ok, I was in Potions, Snape was yelling at me, sent me to McGonnagels office. I decided to ditch that and go to.'  
  
"THE INFIRMIRARY!"  
  
Everyone jumped about a mile in the air at Alexa's outburst.  
  
"What about it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Eliza!"  
  
"Yes, Eliza's in the infirmirary."  
  
"No she's not! She's gone!" 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Harry froze in his seat.  
  
"What do you mean, she's not there?" he asked.  
  
"Exactly what I just told you, she's. not. there." Alexa replied, annoyance clearly visible on her face.  
  
"Well then where is she Lex?"  
  
"Why in the name of all that is holy would I run in here screaming about how Eliza's gone missing and how she's not where she's supposed to be if I knew where she was?!" Alexa shouted, obviously not in the mood for Harry's game of 21 questions.  
  
"Does Madame Pomfrey know that she's gone?" Ron asked, attempting to be helpful.  
  
Alexa nodded and relayed her story to them.  
  
She had been going down to check on Eliza just after she heard that she was in the infirmary when there was a flash of light, a startled cry and then, nothing. She rushed in and went straight to where Eliza had earlier been laid and found nothing but blankets and an old tattered book which she described as something that belonged in the restricted section of the library. She immediately rushed to Madame Pomfrey who then rushed off to tell Dumbledore.  
  
Harry didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. What would anyone want with Eliza? What was so important about her than required kidnapping?  
  
He stood up quietly and headed for the portrait and immediately began his journey to the hospital wing. This had to be some kind of joke.  
  
But the closer he got to the infirmary the more he dreaded what he might find there. He couldn't help but think it was somehow his fault. He had been the one to take Eliza to the infirmary to begin with, now she could quite possibly be in danger because of it.  
  
And what if Voldemort knew that Eliza was now a close friend of his? Would he use her to try to get to him? Harry shuddered and the thought as he approached the hospital wing entrance. Taking a deep breath he opened the doors.  
  
Looking towards the bed where he had earlier placed Eliza he now found another figure standing over the bed looking at the old tattered book Alexa had mentioned earlier.  
  
"Malfoy. What are you doing here?" Harry eyed Draco carefully, taking everything in.  
  
"Just looking for a date." Draco replied easily as he tossed the book back onto the bed, "Wouldn't happen to know where Dishque is now, would you? Since you're so involved with her and everything." Draco gave a lazy grin and leaned against the wall next to the bed.  
  
"No Malfoy, I don't know where she is, but I think you might." Harry said, hoping that Draco might have some clue and help him find Eliza.  
  
Draco Malfoy. Help him? Ha.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously as he took this in.  
  
"What kind of wizard do you think I am, Potter?" he hissed.  
  
"Must I answer that?"  
  
"No, now cut the crap. Where's Dishque?" Draco asked yet again.  
  
"Alexa said she's missing." Harry's eyes darted around looking for any clue to where she might have gotten off too.  
  
"Oh those silly girls and their games. When will they learn that Hide 'n Go Seek is a first years game?"  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy." Harry said, giving a dirty gesture in his general direction but not off setting Draco in the slightest.  
  
"Oh, really Potter, I'm wounded. Deeply. So you're not kidding, she is missing?"  
  
"Why would I lie about something like that?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe just because you're little girlfriend is secretly enthralled with me and can't wait to take me back home to her muggle parents and do what she really wants to do with me." Draco smirked and gave a not so charming wink that set Harry over the edge.  
  
He lunged for Draco but before he could get that far a voice sounded behind him.  
  
"Misters Potter and Malfoy," Harry stopped mid swing and turned to face his headmaster.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" He said, looking quite embarrassed at almost being caught fighting by the head of the school. But Dumbledore did not even begin to take this into consideration.  
  
"I assume you're both searching out the young Ms. Eliza Dishque?" He asked with a knowing smile. Both boys nodded.  
  
"There are some things I wish to discuss with you Harry. If you would come with me. Mister Malfoy, if you would be patient, we will alert you as soon as news develops on the whereabouts of Ms. Dishque."  
  
Draco nodded once again and with one final glare at Harry, made a quick exit from the room.  
  
"Now, this way Mr. Potter, much is to be said." 


End file.
